


Need and Wanting.

by Androids_in_Metropolis



Category: Dirty Harry (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4649193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androids_in_Metropolis/pseuds/Androids_in_Metropolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When paths cross and needs collide a wanting can be made. </p><p>Dedicated to Lex; A wonderful, gay, port drinking, drarry writing older sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need and Wanting.

Draco.

Draco is a name that means a lot of different things to people around Hogwarts. The teachers thought he was a good, though often bratty, student. Hermione thought he was a confused teenager. Ron thought he was a prat. Luna thought he was a strange ghost that sometimes bumped into her in the halls. Cho thought he was a prick. Crabbe thought he was a good leader. Goyle thought he was a kind, though sometimes annoying friend. Harry thought he was beautiful. 

Draco thought a lot of different things about a lot of different people. 

He thought the Teachers were alright, that Hermione was too smart to be friends with (you don’t want to be with someone who is constantly beating you). He thought Ron was hilarious and he wished he could be friends with him. He thought Luna was cute, though a little crazy. He also wondered if they were somehow related. He wondered if Cho missed Cedric...he wasn’t sure. Sometimes it looked like it was all just a show for attention. Draco knew a lot about shows. He thought Crabbe and Goyle were adorable and friendly. He was lucky they got on with his parents. 

He thought Harry Potter was a badass kid, and much as he would like to deny the fact that Harry was handsome, he really was. His hair was pretty. His eyes were captivating. His mouth was perfect. Everything about him left an air of mystery, and Draco wished he could find out more about the Boy Who Lived. 

A lot of words come to mind when the name Harry Potter is mentioned in common company. 

Miraculous. Amazing. Strange. Beautiful. Handsome. Needy...wanted...special. All those words flooded into the common wizards head when Harry’s name was mentioned, but there were different words that flooded Draco’s head; Bratty. Needy. Gorgeous. Special. Enigma. Wanting. 

Draco’s name brought words to Harry’s lips: Prick, rich, fucked, different, daddy’s. It brought different words to his head; Thirsty. Pretty. Delicet. Illicite. Needy.

Needy, Wanting; Two words for love. ‘I need you,’ and ‘I want you,’ and ‘please, please, please.’ 

\------------------------------

It started with roaming the halls at night, avoiding detection, not not companionship. In the end they started meeting, secretly. One invisible and one under a protection charm. One scared and the other excited. 

Harry was the excited one when he pressed his lips against the other boy’s, his hot breath flowing easily against the grain of the stubble on the blond’s face. He moved his lips, waiting...wondering...compliance. 

Draco was scared. He wanted this, but why would Harry? They hated each other. They had done nothing but bad mouth each other over the past 6 years. Now, Harry was offering him all he had ever wanted and what if he was just doing it so he could take it away? What if he didn’t mean it?

“May I?” Harry whispered, hoping the answer would be yes. Hoping that Draco would move his own lips in time with Harry’s. Hoping, dreaming...wondering. 

Draco snapped back into reality, moving his lips against the dark haired teens, pressing his hand to the back of Harry’s head and deepening the kiss he hadn’t asked for, but had allowed to continue. Harry complied, moving with him, asking for more, and not pulling away. He let him have what he wanted. He let him have his way. He hoped it would be okay...he hoped tomorrow wouldn’t hurt as much as today and yesterday and the day before. 

“I want to do this again,” Harry whispered, pulling away after the make out session. “Soon.”

“Tomorrow,” Draco replied. 

\-------------------------------------

Harry wasn’t there the next day. Nor was he there the day after that. 

Draco let himself fall back into himself, roaming the halls again at night, letting tears fall freely down his face. At night he was no one’s perfect son. At night he had no blood status, or expectation. At night he was nobody's friend, and had no enemies. 

He made his way to the grounds, curling himself up outside the castle and letting his sobs rip through his body. He had held them in so long that they had left scars on his insides, trying to make him break. Harry had been a way out. His kisses had pulled the air out of him, letting him have a brief reprieve. Now Harry was gone (he hadn’t been good enough) and the sobs were back. 

The pain was back. 

How could he do this to him (it was to be expected). Why did he do this to him (because he deserved it). Why was he alone (because it was dark). 

In the dark pain can’t be hidden because there is no hiding place. No place to put the bad thoughts. No place to sit it out.

\----------------

Harry ran through the halls, not caring that he was likely to be caught. Not caring about anything but the boy he had seen outside the Gryffindor tower, his knees drawn up to his chin and tears streaming down his face. 

Draco probably thought he had abandoned him. Hadn’t wanted him any more. Didn’t want him ever. Was teasing him. Hated him. Didn’t need him any more. Didn’t...didn’t….didn’t. 

He slipped out the of the great front doors of Hogwarts, pittering quickly down the stairs and towards his (maybe) friend, wrapping his arms around him, and pulling him tightly to his chest. It was almost as if Draco was comforting him...his very presence protecting him from some darkness outside of him. It a way he was protecting him. He was keeping him from losing his mind. 

He hoped he was protecting Draco, too. 

“I’m sorry...I couldn’t slip out,” he mumbled into Draco’s blond hair, feeling the other boy’s arms wrapping around his torso. He pet his back, kissing his forehead, and hugging him tightly. He didn’t want to lose Draco. He had been special. They hadn’t talked about it...They hadn’t needed to. When they had been together they hadn’t been angry or upset with each other. They weren’t enemies in the dark, and now as the sun was rising, they could still remain friends as long as they didn’t walk away. 

“Do you still...you still want me to?” He asked softly, ghosting his lips over the other boy’s swollen ones. His eyes were puffy from tears. His cheeks were streaked with them. His mouth was full of them. His nose dripped with them. “Can I kiss you, tear boy?” he asked, a ghost of a smile crossing his face. 

In response Draco pressed his lips against Harry’s. 

‘Need’, ‘Wanting’. 

“Kiss me, please, please,” Draco mumbled, his arms still wrapped around Harry’s waist. The sun was rising, and they were still together. He was tired. He was sad. He needed someone, and god…Harry would be his someone, if Harry would allow it. 

Harry complied. 

“I love you,” Harry whispered.

“I love you too.”


End file.
